This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording and reproducing main and sub information. For example, the main information is video information, and the sub information is audio information.
New technologies have been developed in the field of recording and reproducing information. According to one known example of an information recording system based on such new technologies, light representing information to be recorded is applied to a photoelectric transducer device including a photoconductive member, and the information is recorded by the photoelectric transducer device on a recording medium including a photo-modulation member or a charge holding member.